Through the lake and back
by rockerwarriors
Summary: what happens when Annabeth and Roy go to the lake? One shot.


_**Through the Lake and Back**_

 _Roy awoke in his lakeside cabin_ to a strange light eerily shining from the lake. As soon as the young male saw the light, he was drawn to it, the urge almost unbearable. _I'm fetching Annabeth first,_ he thought as he padded quietly through the upper level of the cabin to Annabeth's room, all the while trying not to wake his mother.

As soon as Roy entered his sister's room, A feminine teen shot up from the blankets. "What is it at _this_ hour, Roy?" The teen snapped, clearly irritated. "It's midnight!"

Roy dipped his head apologetically and replied, "I saw a light coming from the lake. I want you to come with me."

Annabeth stared at her brother with tired but rage-filled, ice blue eyes. "Fine. But I'm in charge, got it?"

The young boy looked up pleased and nodded eagerly, his brunette hair bouncing as spiky turkey tails whipped his face. "Lets go."

Roy suppressed a shiver as he and his sister looked out at the lake. Getting there was easy; walk out the house to the shore. He was excited, wondering what the light was.

Annabeth, however was scared. She was trembling beside her brother as she whimpered. "Lets go home."

Annabeth's brother whipped around so he was face-to-face with Annabeth. A smile was plastered on his face as his amber eyes glowed unusually. "No way! Race you." and with that, Roy was being drawn into the water, gasping for air as invisible hands pulled him down. "Help!" he managed to sputter before he was completely under water.

The teen shrieked in surprise and dived into the water. her silver hair streamed past her, clinging to her legs. Then all went black. Annabeth felt uneasy as she lost consciousness.

"Roy? Roy where are you? _Roy_!" Annabeth hollered in the deep lake once she resurfaced. The light was gone, and the cabin was replaced by many other buildings. But all that Annabeth cared about was her brother.

"Annabeth! Come to shore!" Roy called from the bank. He held brown cat ears atop his head and a slim brown striped tail curling behind him. As Annabeth swam, she noticed that she, too, had ears and a long, fluffy tail. Both of which were silver.

"Alai! Rocky! Get over here _now_!" hissed a woman behind Annabeth as soon as her feet hit a solid ground. "What are you doing, out here? And at moon-high! You _idiots_!" The femme growled as she got closer. Annabeth could make out snow white hair tied neatly into a bun with ears and a sweeping tail.

"Come on, _Alai._ " Rocky chuckled as he stalked slowly, his tail brushing her side. Alai merely growled.

As Alai and Rocky were seated inside a hut, the woman purred, "Now why were you out there, young ones?"

Rocky plunged in telling the female about how they nearly drowned. "So thats why we're here, miss…" he trailed off waiting for a name.

"Loli." the femme replied calmly.

Alai noticed that Loli looked like her mother, with a glowing complexion and white bun. "Can you help us?" Alai whispered desperately.

Loli frowned "No, I cannot." she murmured, but added hopefully, "Ask Amarto, as our Healer, he'll know."

Alai and Rocky listened to their anthro mother, but tried the way they came instead. Rocky swam out, only to become wet and exhausted. "No luck,the portal..thingie...is gone." he panted, then regained energy. "To Amarta!" Rocky caterwauled.

"No, it's Amarto." Alai corrected her brother.

"Whatever. Lets go!" Rocky yowled to the stars.

Once the siblings were at the Healer's, Rocky told him the same story as he told it to Loli.

"I see…" Amarto muttered after Rocky had finished. "I can send you back, but you will remember this as a dream. Do you understand?"

Both siblings nodded.

"Then, Farewell Annabeth, Roy." The Healer purred. He then began chanting unknown words and all went dark. Calmness wreathed around Annabeth knowing they will be home. _home..,_ she thought when consciousness escaped her.

Roy awoke in his bed like there was no light from the lake. The memories were already vague and he brushed it off as no more than a dream.


End file.
